Missile Toe
Missile Toe is a premium plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2, tied to the 2016 Feastivus event. It acts like a Banana Launcher but it can slow down zombies in a 3x3 radius as an added effect. It is also immune to the chilling effect in Frostbite Caves but can't warm up other plants, similar to Cold Snapdragon. Missile Toe will be disabled for 22 seconds before it can fire again. Origins Its name is a portmanteau of the words "missile," a self-propelled self-guided munition system and "mistletoe," the common name for most obligate hemiparasitic plants in the order Santalales. Almanac entry Upgrades Plant Food effect When given Plant Food, it will launch three cold blasts at random targets on the lawn. Level upgrade Strategies The Missile Toe can be seen as an upgrade to the Banana Launcher, since its projectiles chill zombies in a 3x3 area in addition to causing high damage to any zombie that they hit directly. However, this plant's ability to slow zombies down with each shot also applies to the Snow Pea, Winter Melon, and Cold Snapdragon, making this plant somewhat redundant, unless it is the only ice-based plant that the player brings. It can also work well in Frostbite Caves since it is immune to the freezing effect. Its massive 500 sun cost and 22s recharge time are notable weaknesses, however the high damage per shot and additional chill effect makes it effective at dealing with single targets while crowd-controlling all other Zombies in range through the slow effect. Gallery MTAlmanacP1.png|Almanac entry part 1 MTAlmanacP2.png|Almanac entry part 2 MTSPSunCost.png|Seed packet with sun cost MTImitaterSP.png|Imitater seed packet Missiletoe New Premium Seed Packet-0.png|Seed packet without sun cost Missiletoe Seed Packet Image.png|Seed packet texture MissileToe.png|HD Missile Toe ATLASES PLANTMISSILETOE 1536 00 PTX.png|Missile Toe's sprites and textures FeastivusPinataParty.png|Missile Toe in the Feastivus Piñata Party MissileToeAd.png|An advertisement for Missile Toe MissileToesOtherAd.png|An advertisement featuring Missile Toe in the title screen WinterBundleFestivusPvZ2.jpg|Missile Toe in the Winter Bundle along with Sap-fling IceColdBundleFestivusPvZ2.jpg|Missile Toe in the Ice Cold Bundle along with Snow Pea and Cold Snapdragon Missile Toe Target.jpg|Missile Toe's target Missile Toe Purchased.png|Purchased successfully Getting Missile Toe First Costume.png|Obtaining its first costume Getting Missile Toe Second Costume.png|Getting its second costume Missile Toe Gold Tile.jpg|Missile Toe on a Gold Tile MissileToeGhost.jpg|Grayed-out Missile Toe MissileToeAfterLaunchingColdBlast.jpg|Missile Toe after launching a cold blast Missiletoecostume1HD.png|HD Missile Toe with its costume missiletoecostume2HD.png|HD Missile Toe with its other costume MissileToeAd.jpg|Missile Toe featured as Plant of the Week MissileToeEpicQuest.jpg|Missile Toe's Epic Quest Trivia *It is the fifth plant to be a direct upgrade of other plant, the first being Grapeshot, followed by Cold Snapdragon, the third being Wasabi Whip, and then the Bombegranate. *It can be considered 'self-upgrade' of Banana Launcher since its re-arm time is slightly longer (22s-20s) and more narrow range (1x2 - 1x3 for Banana Launcher) *The head-wear on its head resembles a Christmas tree. *It is the most expensive premium plant, sun-wise. *Its Almanac description jokes on how its name does not correlate to its appearance (specifically, it lacks missiles and toes). *The projectiles affects a 3x3 area, despite their size. *It is the second premium plant released alongside the Feastivus event, with the first being Sap-fling. *It is the fifth plant to cost 500 sun, the first being Winter Melon, the second being Tile Turnip (if two of it has been placed on the lawn), the third being Imitater (depending on what it imitated) and the fourth being Banana Launcher. *The recharge is said to be sluggish but it is actually fast in-game. **This error occurred with Banana Launcher's Almanac entry too. **This is probably because their re-arm time. Banana Launcher's time is 20s, the same as the recharge time of sluggish-recharge plants. Missile Toe is 22s, only 2s later. *Unlike Banana Launcher, the player cannot control multiple Missile Toes at once. If the player tries this, the Missile Toes they tapped while controlling another Missile Toe will be in their recharge form and never target. *Similarly for Banana Launcher, it cannot be planted on minecarts. If the player tries this, the message will appear: "Missile Toes are too icy for mine carts". See also *Banana Launcher *Cob Cannon Category:Area-of-effect plants Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Manually controlled plants Category:Explosive plants Category:Board-affecting plants Category:Plants with a cooldown Category:Lobbed-shot plants